Amando
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Phineas Black la conoció, la ayudo y pronto se enamoro. Por querer estar con ella, fue repudiado por su familia y borrado del tapiz familiar. Este fic participa del Reto temático de Octubre: Familia Black, del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Amando**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto temático de Octubre: Familia Black del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**  
**_

* * *

La conoció en una tarde de otoño donde los diferentes matices de las hojas protagonizaban enteramente el paisaje. Ella era una diosa de carne y hueso. Su cabello pelirrojo recogido en un moño parecía fuego sobre su cabeza, su piel de un sutil color crema, sus labios carnosos y muy femeninos. Lo que más le llamo la atención de ella fueron sus ojos. Eran de un inusual verde oliva que en el centro se confundía con un intenso color miel.

La conversación comenzó por que a ella le llamó la atención los extraños ropajes que portaba Phineas. Hasta entonces no reparó en que una túnica color morado que llegaba hasta los pies y brillantes estrellas doradas la adornaban, no sería familiar en el mundo muggle.

— ¿Sabes que Halloween no es hasta dos meses más? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa particular.

Phineas se sintió fuera de lugar.

—Una broma de mal gusto, ya sabes como es. —se excusó rápidamente y la muchacha rió por lo bajo.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Danielle.

Él tomó su mano entre las suyas y depósito un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Soy Phineas. —contestó. —Phineas Black.

— ¡Que extraño nombre!

—Me lo han dicho antes.

**OoO**

Algunos días después, Phineas y Danielle volvieron a encontrarse en el mismo parque que la primera vez. Ella volvía a estar radiante como una flor de primavera, aunque estuvieran en otoño, lucía un sombrero verde que contrastaba con su cabello pelirrojo y el cual estaba adornado por dos margaritas.

Danielle se sentó junto a Phineas en un banco del parque y lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

— ¿Qué es lo que te agobia? —dijo Phineas con voz neutral, si le interesaba Danielle no quería que se notará a primera vista.

—Mi padre pronto marchará a la guerra.

Entonces fue cuando él se dio cuenta de que en el mundo muggle una guerra mundial se estaba librando. Los magos eran indiferentes a ella ya que no los afectaba directamente, al menos no a las familias de sangres puras quienes no tenían ninguna relación con el mundo no mágico, pero en cambio, los familiares de muggles si se veían afectados.

—Lo lamento.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para que Inglaterra se decida enfrentar a Alemania. —explicó Danielle, entristecida. —Mi padre no es joven y ya le cuesta caminar. No puede ir a pelear una guerra.

— ¿No hay ninguna forma de...? —dejo la frase en el aire, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

—Le dijeron que es su deber como oficial de las fuerzas armadas.

Una lágrima cristalina corrió por la mejilla de la muchacha y Phineas le pasó el brazo por los hombros, ella se sintió apoyada.

**OoO**

—No lo vas a poder creer, han hablado con mi padre y no tendrá que volver a las fuerzas armadas.

La felicidad se reflejaba en los ojos de Danielle. Portaba una sonrisa encantadora y su cuerpo irradiaba una belleza encantadora, como se le atribuía a las sirenas de la mitología griega. Ese día vestía un atuendo de colores cálidos que se confundían con el parque pero a ojos de Phineas, era adecuado.

—Es una noticia maravillosa. —asintió él.

Danielle se lanzó al par de brazos que ya estaban dispuestos para abrazarla. Los ojos color verde y miel de Danielle se encontraron con los grises tormenta de Phineas. Ella se puso de puntillas y depósito un suave beso en sus labios, como llevaban haciendo desde las últimas ocasiones en que se habían encontrado.

—Todo gracias a ti. —dijo ella contra su cuello, el aliento de menta se hizo notorio. — ¿Me contaras como lo has conseguido?

—No fue nada. Solo he conversado con la persona adecuada, utilizando las palabras correspondientes. —Phineas se encogió de hombros. —Eso es todo.

Solamente él sabía que no cruzó ni una sola palabra con el hombre que decía estar a cargo. Solo bastaron unos cuantos movimientos de varita para que el hombre cambiará de opinión y el padre de Danielle automáticamente fuera dado de baja de la lista.

Estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Danielle.

**OoO**

—Me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres. —Phineas alzó una ceja de forma interrogante. —Quiero decir... —hizo una breve pausa. —Mi padre insiste, quiere darte las gracias personalmente y quiere conocerte.

—Ya he dicho que no hay nada que agradecer.

Danielle toma las manos grandes de Phineas entre las suyas delicadas y lo mira a los ojos mientras le habla.

—No tienes idea del bien que le has echo a mi familia, ¿Verdad? —es una pregunta retórica, Phineas la escucha. —Una guerra ya de por sí es mala, pero una guerra mundial es mucho peor. Rusia, Alemania, Francia, todo países poderosos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con poderosos?

—Tienen armas. Los climas en Rusia son crueles, la mayoría de los soldados morirán en la primera nevada.

Phineas se queda callado sin decir nada. No entiende al cien por ciento las palabras de ella.

—A veces pienso que no eres de este mundo.

—Créeme que a veces pienso igual que tú. —admite él con una leve sonrisa en la boca.

El ambiente de tensión que se mantuvo por breves segundos, se ha aflojado de pronto, Phineas agradece por ello.

—El viernes en mi casa, al anochecer para cenar.

**OoO**

El viernes a la noche, Phineas se las ha ingeniado para salir de Grimmauld Place sin que ninguno de sus hermanos se den cuenta. Ha conseguido un atuendo al muggle, conformado por un saco y pantalón negro con una camisa de seda negra a juego.

Danielle se le olvidó de darle la dirección de su casa pero eso no fue un impedimento para Phineas. Siempre se puede conseguir todo por medio de la magia.

La casa no era tan grande como Grimmauld Place, más bien era de un estilo barroco con las paredes externas pintadas de un oscuro color celeste y el marco de las ventanas y puerta de color blanco. Tocó el timbre un par de veces hasta que Danielle abrió la puerta entusiasmada.

—Deja que te presente a mi padre. —dijo Danielle.

Un hombre de hombros anchos y rostro alargado, llegó hasta lo que debería ser la sala de estar.

—Soy Phineas Black. Un gusto de conocerlo, señor.

—Un placer muchacho. Un verdadero placer. —respondió el padre de Danielle y le estrechó la mano. —Soy Alan Smith.

Esa noche la cena fue muy amena. La madre de Danielle preparó una comida italiana realmente exquisita que Phineas jamás probó pero que ciertamente le agrado. El señor Smith no perdió oportunidad de agradecerle por haber movido sus "influencias".

— ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones para con mi hija?

—Las mejores. —aseguró Phineas.

Nunca habló tan enserio.

**OoO**

Phineas no se lo vio venir. Quizás fue ingenuo de su parte, pero no suponía que su familia tuviera la menor sospecha de que tenía más de dos meses viéndose con una muchacha muggle, ni siquiera sus hermanos. Cuando Arcturus lo enfrentó, fue una gran sorpresa para él.

— ¡Ya sé que te ves a escondida con una sucia muggle! ¡Con una rata que no vale el suelo que pisan nuestros zapatos!

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en Phineas y fueron suficiente para hacerlo explotar.

—No hables de lo que no sabes, Arcturus. —bramó él. —Los muggles no son tan diferentes a nosotros, ¡Y su nombre es Danielle! No es ni una sucia muggle ni una rata.

Arcturus rió a mandíbula batiente.

—Esto es el colmo, ¡La muggle tiene nombre! Es peor de lo que pensaba. ¡Estas enamorado de ella! ¡Eres la deshonra de nuestra familia!

—Algún día te arrepentirás de tus palabras, Arcturus.

—No lo creo, Phineas. Prefiero no tener hermano a tener uno amante de una muggle. ¿No te da asco tocarla? —Phineas trataba de controlarse, le era difícil, sus ojos eran pura impotencia y una mano se dirigía a la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. —Solo piensa en el disgusto que le darás a nuestra madre. Te borrarán del tapiz.

—No me interesa que me borren del maldito tapiz familiar.

Arcturus hablo de forma segura, de cierta forma lamentaba lo que estaba sucediendo, que su hermano prefiriera una muggle antes que a su propia familia.

—Entonces vete y no vuelvas nunca más.

Sin dar ninguna explicación, Phineas Black se marchó al instante de Grimmauld Place.

**OoO**

Pronto Phineas se dio cuenta de que debía luchar por cambiar los derechos de los muggles en el mundo mágico, para así poder decirle a Danielle que poseía magia y poder casarse antes las leyes mágicas.

Por el amor que le tenía a Danielle, comenzó a involucrarse más con las problemáticas muggles, en su cultura y a querer cambiar su situación en la comunidad mágica.

No tardó en ser borrado del tapiz de la familia Black por defender los derechos de los muggles.


End file.
